


Porn's Peak Academy: Kinktober 2020

by Irileth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Porn, Asphyxiation, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Hypersexual AU, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Nudes, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irileth/pseuds/Irileth
Summary: The Kinktober version of my DR Porn AU! I'll be starting on Day 3, seeing as I missed Days 1 and 2, but alas!Each chapter will be prefaced with a summary of the events, as well as the four given prompts, followed by [ ]. The boxes marked [x] is/are the prompt/s I've decided to use!Kinktober prompts are from https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580 , courtesy of Zaidee!
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Day 3: Junko x Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's always been a pain in the ass for Fuyuhiko. The constant jabs at him being short, having a baby face - you name it, Junko's teased him for it. After receiving an unexpected message from Junko, however, he finds a way to get back at her for her teasing.
> 
> Prompts:   
> Creampie [x]  
> Nudes [x]  
> Hate-fucking [x]  
> Orgasm Denial [x]

Junko Enoshima isn't for everybody. Fitting into the popular girl stereotype, she did tend to be quite...

Well, for lack of a better word, bitchy.

When interacting with an equally-interesting character like Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, known for his short temper and equally short stature, one can only really expect explosives. Metaphorical explosives, but explosives nonetheless. Many a time around PPA, people have been subject to Junko teasing Fuyuhiko for one reason or another, and Fuyuhiko's explosive verbal outbursts in response. Anyone would think the two of them hated one another, but really, the hate was mostly one-sided.

After another long day of Junko's pestering, Fuyuhiko was quick to speedwalk back to his dorm room, immediately flopping himself down on his king single bed, face-first into his pillow, letting out a loud, elongated groan. He'd been growing tired of Junko's constant bullshit, and even if he'd never admit it out loud, it was really, _really_ starting to get to him. He didn't even care that he was in his full school uniform and laying on his bed - and, knowing Fuyuhiko's stance of having his shoes on inside, _especially_ on the bed? Yeah, something's absolutely wrong there.

A phone buzz shook Fuyuhiko out of his grumpy state, stopping his elongated groan mid-way as he rolled over onto his back, reaching down with one hand to get his phone from his pants, the other unbuttoning a few of the buttons of his school shirt and loosening the tie, so as to relax a little. He unlocked his phone and checked the notification, seeing it be a Snapchat from none other than Junko Enoshima.

And, of course, having just copped a lot of shit from her earlier, he wasn't extremely happy about it. As he sat up and leaned over to start undoing and taking off his shoes, he'd open the snap and immediately freeze up, letting both shoes clatter onto the ground haphazardly, stunned by the snap he'd just opened.

He didn't really know what he'd expected from Junko, but a mirror selfie, in little more than a set of black underwear? It definitely wasn't even in the realm of consideration. No caption accompanied the photo, leaving it with an ominous sort of aura. And, whilst Fuyuhiko would, again, never publicly admit it, it kind of turned him on.

He'd close the snap and snap back a photo of his concerned face, adding a caption to it.

_"Umm... that meant for someone else???"_

Within only a few seconds of sending his reply, he'd received a snap back from Junko. Same sort of deal, except this time, she was closer to the mirror, with the biggest grin one could imagine on her face, and a caption specifically placed just over her cleavage.

_"No, dumbass! Is it really that hard to believe?"_

He... he really didn't know what to say. Here he was, slowly in the process of undressing himself, stunned into silence by the sudden set of suggestive imagery he'd just been hit with. Worst of all, it came from someone he considered an enemy - and even worse, it was totally turning him on.

Having just removed his shirt, leaving him bare-chested and with his pants only loosely on, he decided he'd entertain the idea, snapping a photo of himself in his get-up.

_"You're not fucking with me, are you?"_

And, whilst he worked his pants off, his phone buzzed once again.

This time, she'd sent him a close-up of her now-exposed breasts, which was enough to send Fuyuhiko into a state of catatonic blushing.

Their back-and-forth continued for quite some time, getting lewder and lewder with each replying photo, culminating in one final picture of a fully-nude Junko, standing boldly and shamelessly in the middle of the male dorm hallway (with a bloody-nosed Kazuichi in the distance), in front of Fuyuhiko's door, flashing a piece sign. And, knowing just how riled up the both of them had gotten, there was only one way this could've possibly ended.

\--------------------------------------------------------

For someone of Fuyuhiko's stature, Junko was rather taken aback by his surprising stamina and endurance. Normally, she'd have a guy down and out in about 20 minutes, and still have enough energy to overwork him for another 40. Fuyuhiko, however, had so far been able to withstand a blowjob against the wall, grinding in his lap on the bed's side, a fingering-cunnilingus dual attack and 30 minutes of some of the roughest and hottest sex she'd probably ever had. Their interaction was just as much of a surprise for Junko as it was for Fuyuhiko, who'd initially harboured a mass of hatred for her, yet still let himself end up in this sort of position. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

If anyone had told Fuyuhiko that he'd be railing his enemy into his bed, he might've yelled at them. But alas, there they were.

Junko made no effort to keep things down, letting Fuyuhiko's neighbouring dorms know exactly what was going on in the yakuza's room with her lustrous moans and high-pitch sighs as the baby-faced gangster thrusted into her, missionary style. Both of his hands firmly rested on her thighs, keeping her legs spread wide to give him better working room as he drilled deeper and deeper into the model, drawing out all sorts of lewd noises, pairing nicely with his own sort of animalistic grunts.

"Nnh! Mmnnh! Fuyuhiko!~ Hhaa!" she'd cry out, head tilting back and digging deeper into the mattress, hands desperately clutching fistfuls of his bedsheets in an attempt to ground herself. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum!~ Mmhhhaa!~"

Upon hearing this, Fuyuhiko steadily began to slow his pace, eventually grinding to a dead stop, which garnered a rather upset expression from Junko, whose frowning face glared daggers at the smirking gangster. "No, I don't think you are," he'd comment, letting his smirk flash into a shit-eating grin, filled with mischievous intent.

"You're a sonuvabitch, you know that?" Junko retorted amidst her breathless pants, catching her breath as she felt the once-approaching climax begin to slip away gradually.

"Aww, you mad?" he'd respond with a smirk, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. "I gotta get back at you somehow for all the shit you've said, hmm?~"

At that, Junko saw her chance and, using her (admittedly rather impressive) agility, wrapped her legs around Fuyuhiko's waist and flipped the two of them over, leaving Fuyuhiko with his back against the bed and Junko straddling him at the hips. She'd pin his hands down at the wrists, leaning over to smile down at the shocked gangster. "Hit a soft spot, did I? Poor baby-face~" she'd mock, before moving both of Fuyuhiko's hands and pinning them both over his head with one hand, using the other free one to help line his length back up with her entrance before practically slamming herself down onto it, beginning to rough ride on Fuyuhiko, whose hands she'd eventually let go of to instead rest on his chest.

Fuyuhiko's now-free hands had other targets in mind, shooting outwards to grab at Junko's bouncing breasts, grasping them and fondling them as she'd bounce up and down on top of him. Soon enough, he'd feel his own climax fast-approaching, and had to think quickly to try and warn Junko amidst his delighted groans.

"J-Junko! G-Get off, I-I'm gonna.." he'd start, but wouldn't be able to finish himself as Junko pressed a finger to his lips, grinning that signature grin of hers.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill~" she'd respond with a wink before returning her hand to his chest, picking her pace up exponentially as she felt her long-awaited climax begin to resurface and approach quickly.

With one final tilt back of her head and loud, wall-rattling cry, the Ultimate Model would reach her climax, her body shaking from the immense, built-up pleasure that Fuyuhiko's initial climax denial brought her. Mere moments later, Fuyuhiko's own climax would hit, sighing in sheer delight as he emptied his load into Junko, his hands detaching from Junko's breasts to flop down on either side of him and his eyes closing. Deep breaths and sighs filled the room as both parties attempted to recover from their intense climaxes, with Junko eventually rolling off of Fuyuhiko and onto her side on the bed.

For all the shit she'd given him for his height, appearance and attitude, Junko had to admit, Fuyuhiko's sexual capabilities were quite impressive for someone with such a low sex drive.

And for all the hatred he'd harboured within him, Fuyuhiko had to admit, hate-fucking was one of the best feelings in the world. That, and Junko's breasts were, in his opinion, amazing.


	2. Day 5: Naegi x Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Missed Day 4 - whoops! Didn't have many prompts I wanted to use there anyway, so I thought to segue immediately into Day 5!)
> 
> Naegi's very easy-going when it comes to his partners and what they enjoy. Sure, he's as vanilla as the ice-cream, but he doesn't mind a good majority of other kinks, either.
> 
> Byakuya, on the other hand, enjoys analysing his potential partners to compile a list of things he's certain they'll really like - and, luckily for Naegi, he's got his eyes on the Lucky Student.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Asphyxiation [x] (only light tbh!)  
> Size Difference [x]  
> Public Sex [x]  
> Teasing [x]

Being the Ultimate Affleunt Progeny, contrary to popular belief, entailed much more than just being a rich boy. In fact, it covered a wide set of skills, including immense intelligence, analytical capabilities and business management skills, to only name a few.

So it's no surprise that Byakuya, naturally, uses his skills to analyse what his classmates really want. Their deepest desires, their wildest fantasies - he'd be able to get to the bottom of it in no time flat.

Makoto Naegi, however, was a bit of a challenge for him. The boy was as vanilla as the ice-cream, but was also known to be pretty easy-going whenever his partners would suggest adding on a kink of their own. Whether because he wants to experiment with different kinks, or he just has a problem saying no to people, was anyone's guess - Makoto himself didn't even know the answer.

But, after some extensive analysis, spanning for the better part of two days, Byakuya thought he'd finally cracked the code on Makoto's desires. And, as luck would have it, his kinks seemed to fit in perfectly with Byakuya's own.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Togami-kun, a-are you sure about this...?" asked Makoto, sat in Byakuya's lap atop a park bench.

Yes, a park bench. Granted, at night, but still - a park bench. The park light nearby shone it's light on the two boys, illuminating quite the sexual scene already - a shirtless Makoto, sat in an equally-shirtless Byakuya's lap, with Byakuya kissing, biting and nibbling on the soft flesh of Makoto's neck, drawing out a gasp here and a sigh there through his teasing. Makoto's arms draped over Byakuya's shoulders, whilst Byakuya's hands rested nicely on Makoto's behind, keeping him nice and close.

Byakuya'd stop, for just a moment. "Of course I am. What's somebody going to do, call the police?" asked Byakuya, before giving Makoto yet another nibble, causing the smaller boy to shiver.

"I-I mean... p-probably?" he'd stammer. As much as he seemed concerned, Makoto was, admittedly, pretty turned on by the location. Byakuya hit the nail on the head with that kink, for sure.

"Let them. They'll know better to arrest a Togami," responded the ever-so-snarky progeny, before moving up Makoto's neck and up to Makoto's lips, locking them together in a heated kiss. Byakuya's tongue danced around Makoto's own, teasing it gently to assert his dominance over the smaller male, as well as draw out a few shudders from the Lucky Student - after all, he did quite like the small quivers of delight. After a good minute of heated, passionate kisses, Makoto would slip away to catch his breath, looking Byakuya right in his eyes with one of the cutest expressions the latter's ever seen. He didn't even have to say anything, Byakuya could read exactly what Makoto was going to ask. "If it'll make you feel better, we can move someplace more secluded," he'd offer, gesturing with his head at the nearby tree-dotted clearing, almost untouched by light.

Makoto hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded his head, thinking it best to play it safer. "Sure... we'll do that.." he'd respond with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry..."

Byakuya tightened his grip on Makoto as he stood the two of them up, carrying Makoto in his arms whilst using his feet to kick both their discarded shirts along with him as they moved to the clearing. "Shush, Makoto. Don't apologise," he'd firmly respond, eventually managing to flick their shirts up and over a bushy obstacle and under a large tree, before joining the shirts under the tree, gently resting Makoto's back against the admittedly (and strangely) smooth tree trunk. The lighting was a lot more dim now, but since their eyes were quick to adjust to the darkened environment, they were able to see enough of each other's faces - enough to see Byakuya's sly smirk and Makoto's cute blushing. Makoto'd never been carried like that before, after all!

Byakuya eventually set Makoto down, having to lean over to continue kissing his partner whilst the two began to work off their respective clothes, eventually down into full nudity. For a while, things were smooth sailing, providing a sense of privacy as an uncharacteristically-lustful Makoto eagerly sucked on Byakuya's dick. Makoto was known to bottom often with the more dominant types, but never did he seem this excited or eager - again, it seemed as though Byakuya had hit the nail on the head, and the teasing and public setting was enough to diminish Naegi's inhibitions. In fact, the smirk on Byakuya's face was much less a product of Makoto's surprisingly nice blowjob, but moreso one of pride in having been so correct, as he normally was.

After a sufficient amount of foreplay, the boys progressed into the main course of their interaction, with Byakuya revealing a small bottle of lube hidden in his discarded pants - because, of course, he always comes prepared. The silence of the nighttime park ambience broke once Byakuya had bent Makoto over against the tree and began to get to work on his partner, drawing cute moans from the shorter twink with each forward thrust, taking it nice and slow to ease Makoto in. His moans would only get louder and louder as Byakuya got faster and faster, hands tightly gripping Makoto's hips as he'd thrust back and forth. Makoto's lewd cries brought Byakuya a sort of indescribable satisfaction, hearing them begin to get more and more frequent. Knowing this to be a sign of Makoto's impending climax, Byakuya's hands began to glide up Makoto's body, leaning over to whisper in Makoto's ear.

"Smack my hands if you want me to stop," was all he'd say, not even giving Makoto a chance to ask about what he'd meant before Byakuya's hands moved to Makoto's neck, gently and firmly putting his hands on the sides of Makoto's neck and applying a small amount of pressure. Immediately, a slight choking sensation overcame Makoto, but not a discomforting or painful one - instead, one that seemed to take Makoto's arousal to a new level, one he'd never deemed possible. His breath strained against the firmness of Byakuya's expert touch, who made sure he didn't apply too much pressure so as to harm Naegi, but enough to draw out that erotic response he'd guessed would come from Makoto. And, seeing as how the bottom had yet to smack at his hands to get him to stop, he took it as yet another victory in his quest to analyse Makoto's desires - which he was absolutely right about.

Makoto sometimes likes it rough, what else can he say?

With the combined pleasure of Byakuya's rich boy dick slamming into his prostate repeatedly, and the unique erotic responses drawn from the light choking, Makoto's climax was quick to arrive, his body violently shuddering as he'd cum on the grass by complete accident. Upon feeling the shudder, Byakuya removed all pressure from Makoto's neck, stopping himself to lean back over Makoto.

"Are you okay?" he'd ask with a genuine concern in his voice - something people don't generally hear from Byakuya.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... just... didn't expect it..." panted Makoto with a chuckle. "I don't know how you knew I'd be into that..." he'd comment, which made Byakuya chuckle a little.

"Never doubt a Togami," Byakuya'd reply, before leaning in to give Makoto a deep, soft kiss. Only during this kiss did Makoto realise that Byakuya had yet to reach his own climax, ending the night and their sexual encounter with a laying blowjob under the tree, keeping it nice, slow and tender, just the way Byakuya liked it - enough to release his load within Makoto's mouth, which a somewhat-ashamed Makoto would spit out off to the side. Not that Byakuya minded - as long as Naegi was fine, that's what mattered to him.

After they'd gotten their clothes back on and headed back to their dorms, the two made an agreement with one another to try out some other more public locations. What places they might experiment with, neither knew for sure yet - but ideas were sure to sprout sometime.


	3. Day 9: Gundham x Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Goodness, I'm missing quite a few days! Apologies! At the end of the month I'll likely revisit some of the days I missed out on! Anyways, here's Day 9!)
> 
> Gundham wakes up to quite a surprise one morning. That's it, that's the summary. Can't give away too much.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Knife Play [ ]  
> Hybrids [ ]  
> Sleepy Sex [x]  
> Begging [ ]

Dreams. Sweet, sweet dreams.

For Gundham Tanaka, sweet dreams were few and far between. The dark lord very rarely slept for more than a few hours a night, but whenever he'd find the chance to collapse and do so freely, dreams were sure to follow. They'd entail almost anything, from dreams about riding dinosaurs into the sunset to launching a full-scale attack on deforestation companies using his army of nature.

But, during a particularly interesting dream involving total world domination, with the help of his Dark Devas of Destruction, he'd find himself a bit distracted by a sudden wet feeling.

And, once he'd broken out of his dream and slightly woken up, that feeling would follow him into the land of the living. Looking down to try and find the source, Gundham, who generally fell asleep naked, came across quite the surprise. Under the sheets, and just as naked as him, was Sonia Nevermind, with his girthy dick lodged deep in her mouth. Upon releasing a sleepy groan, her eyes would look up to meet his, almost immediately removing his dick from her mouth, opting instead to stroke it as she spoke. "Good morning, Gundham!"

"Nnnrggh... Sonia...?" mumbled Gundham, having to rub his eyes just a little to check that what he thought was happening, was really happening. And, indeed, it was. "What're... you doing?"

"Oh, this?" she'd ask, with a nod of her head towards her stroking hand. "It's an ancient Novoselic tradition! Often times, if a woman wishes to show her deepest appreciation, she'll sneak her way into the bed of her suitor or suitors!" Sonia responded with a genuine, happy smile. She was dead serious. "Unless, you want me to stop?"

"No, no, keep going..." Gundham immediately responded, not wanting to pass up such a great opportunity. How long she might've been going at it was anyone's guess, but whatever she did was good enough to turn his morning wood into morning steel.

"Okay! Please relax!" she'd almost order, before ducking her head back down, re-wrapping her lips around his dick and immediately getting to sucking and bobbing, moving the bedsheets draped over her head with each bob of her head. Gundham, on the other hand, felt almost entirely paralysed in his position, feeling as though he was floating on air in his sleepy, somewhat delirious state, having his dick sucked by one of the few people he'd been pining for for the longest time. He felt as though he'd died and gone to Heaven - which'd be weird, considering his status as a Hell Lord, but it's the thought that counts.

After being drawn near-climax by Sonia's unexpected oral expertise, Gundham decided to turn the tables on the princess, beckoning her to crawl up and lay beside him, facing the same way he was. From there, he'd bring one arm up from under Sonia, cupping a breast in one hand whilst lifting a leg with his other hand, spreading them wide open as he'd (somewhat awkwardly) direct his dick inside of her, on account of his sleepy state. But, once he'd got the tip in and slowly eased his way inside, he'd almost immediately go to pound town on the princess, thrusting sideways into her almost animalistically, as was expected from his Breeder talent. One of Sonia's hands clutched the back of Gundham's neck, holding his head close as it nibbled and bit on her neck, whilst the other rest between her legs, fingers gently massaging and rubbing her own clit to pique her moans all the more. The Breeder quickly brought the Princess to climax, eliciting a knee-wobbling climax from the woman. And, whilst relatively close to his own, Gundham decided to pull himself out, instead crawling off the bed, quickly stroking himself to keep momentum. "Come here," he'd growl at Sonia, lost in his animalistic state. Somewhat taken aback by this new (and very arousing) version of Gundham, she'd crawl her way over, looking up into Gundham's almost sneering eyes. "Kneel," was all he'd say, before she'd follow suit, all whilst Gundham's strokes got faster and faster. Only a few more seconds would need to past before he'd cum, spurting rope after rope of his cum onto Sonia, painting streaks of white on her face and even somewhat on her body, as if to mark her as his own like some sort of an animal. But, almost immediately after his climax, Gundham toppled back onto the bed, falling face-first onto the bed, having passed out from his lingering fatigue.

Sonia made sure to take good care of him, putting him back into bed just the way she'd found him. It'd be rude not to!


End file.
